Parce que c'est toi
by Egnirys Chainsaw
Summary: [Alice Nine][One Shot] La maladie sépare les âmes... les rêves et les gloires ne sont pas très importants puisque tu n'es plus là pour les partager avec moi... First OS!


**Auteuse : Panda-no-ai**

**Aide : Hikari-sama o (qui sans elle je pourrai plus écrire 3)**

**Genre : Shônen-ai et tristounette T-T**

**Couple : Faut lire pour ça :p**

**Disclamer : J'ai commander les Alice Nine sur Ebay mais ils sont pas encore arrivé lol**

**Petite note du Panda : Alors voilà mon tout premier One-Shot… Et il fallait que je fasse un truc triste vu que je déteste les OS triste XD enfin voilà… Bon ben à la fin une petite reviews serait la bienvenue et je ferais une réponse dans quelques temps… (dès qu'il y en aura assez :p)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Panda-no-ai**

_Koibito,_

_Tu nous manque tu sais. Ça fais déjà un an que tu nous as quitté mais on arrive pas à s'en remettre. Aujourd'hui, nous somme allez te voir tous les quatre. Naoyuki a refait une crise. C'est dur pour lui, il te considérait comme son petit frère. Saga l'a ramené chez eux. Depuis que tu es parti, les langues se sont déliées et Saga s'est enfin avoué. Ils sont enfin ensemble, comme tu le souhaitais. Comme tu me l'as si souvent répété… Et comme toujours tu avais raison. Shou quand à lui ne parle presque plus… Mais il ne pleure pas… Enfin je ne pense pas…_

_J'aurai voulu que tu m'annonces ta maladie plus tôt. J'aurai tout mis de côté pour passer plus de temps à tes côtés. Mais bon, tu m'as expliqué que tu ne voulais pas qu'on change avec toi. J'aurais tellement voulu passer ce Noël avec toi… Je t'avais préparé une surprise. Un repas aux chandelles et je t'aurais offert ce collier que tu avais vu quelques jours avant notre dernier concert. On a joué Shinkashuutou à ton enterrement. C'était ta chanson favorite… Mais ça ne rend vraiment pas pareil sans toi. Nous continuons de faire des tournées… Nous continuons à faire marcher Alice Nine. A chaque fin de concert nous faisons une minute de silence à ta mémoire. Toutes ses minutes j'aurais voulu les passer avec toi, comme quand on était simplement assis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler. _

_Malgré ce que je t'ai promis, je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre à aimer. Je suis sortie avec quelques filles mais je n'ai jamais pu aller au bout, ton souvenir est encore trop fort. Je ne suis pas ressorti avec des hommes. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais le seul que j'aimais et je veux que ça soit à tout jamais vrai. Nous avons réécrit de nouvelles chansons. Et sortit un nouvel album qui porte ton nom. miyavi, Uruha, Aoi, Shin, Akiya et Mai nous on aidé à la guitare et sur l'album il y a une chanson que nous avons faite tous ensemble. Shou chante avec Keiyuu, miyavi, Ruki et Isshi. Saga est avec Yuura, Reita et Nao. Naoyuki est relayer par Kai, Yasuno et Izumi. Et je fais un solo. Une minute de solo, pour toi. C'est comme si je te criais que je t'aime dans l'au-delà. _

_Je regarde les photos de nos dernières vacances. Etais-tu déjà malade ? Quand est-ce que tu as sû qu'il ne te restait que peu de temps à vivre ? Depuis quand tu savais que tu allais me laisser seul avec ma douleur ? Je te revois encore en train de gueuler sur ces cons de présentateur télé : « NON MAIS VOUS ETES NULS ! Mais ta gueule envoie la chanson ! Rhooo mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un naze ce mec ! ». Ou encore quand tu voulais cuisiner quelque chose mais que ça finissait souvent en bataille contre les ustensiles de cuisine. Et quand tu dormais, si paisiblement. C'est la dernière image que j'ai eu de toi. Toi, endormi dans une boîte. Tu étais claustrophobe. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première crise de notre leader adoré. Il avait refusé qu'on referme le cercueil car il disait que tu aurais peur. On a dû l'évacuer pour le calmer. Je t'ai laisser une photo de nous pour ne pas que tu m'oublies. Je n'aimerais pas arriver vers toi et que tu me demandes qui je suis… sinon… Je te violerai ! Non, je ne pourrai pas te faire du mal. C'est déjà trop. Nos disputes inutiles. Ces nuits passées sans toi parce qu'on se faisait la gueule. Autant de temps perdu à nous aimer. Je ne prie plus depuis ta mort. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Ils m'ont enlevé ma raison de vivre. Ce n'est pas juste. D'autres méritent de mourir… Toi tu méritais d'être heureux plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. _

_Je fais toujours le même cauchemar depuis une année entière. Je te revois t'évanouir sur scène, les gens du staff qui t'évacue et qui t'allonge sur la banquette de la loge. Tu me souris et tu me l'avoue. Ta maladie, ton délai, tout. Ensuite tu demandes aux gars de venir et tu leur fait promettre d'être heureux et de ne pas te pleurer. Pour ce qui est des pleurs, ça a été dur mais on a tenu. Pour le fait d'être heureux... aucun de nous n'y arrive. Si seulement tu étais là. Et je n'ai pas pu te voir, tu a décidé de mourir seul pour ne pas que je te vois faible. Mais je t'aurais protégé. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mourir ! J'aurais donner ma vie contre la tienne. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu mais tu sais comme je suis : borné au possible._

_Ce soir nous avons un concert. Le concert de tes un an. C'est morbide mais les fans ont le droit de se remémorer eux aussi. Tu les aimais tellement._

_Je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai jamais mon amour._

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous rassemble._

_Tora._

Ma lettre est finie. Je la relie. Elle me semble correct, j'irai la poser sur sa tombe demain. Un courant d'air s'engouffre dans mon salon. Je ne me souviens pas que j'avais ouvert une fenêtre. Un rire, _son_ rire.

- Hiroto ? C'est toi ?

- Oui c'est moi oni no

Une vision que je pensais à tout jamais perdue. Mon aimé debout devant moi, me souriant tendrement. Je tombe à genoux et me mets à pleurer. Il s'approche en flottant au dessus du sol.

- Ne pleure pas Oni no, tu avais promis.

- Pardonnes-moi !

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Cela me semble si réel, ses lèvres douces qui caresse les miennes. Ses mains dans les miennes.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau tu n'as pas changé Tenshi.

- Toi tu as maigri, tu es sûr que tu manges assez ?

Je ne lui répond pas, je ne peux pas. Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu le temps d'une nuit. J'arrive enfin à articuler la même phrase que j'ai prononcé avant notre première nuit ensemble :

- Tu restes pour cette nuit ?

Il rigole et me répond la même chose que 3 ans auparavant :

- Oui mais seulement parce que c'est toi…

**OoOoO Owari OoOoO**

Note : Oni no : mon démon

Tenshi : ange


End file.
